K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat
K'nuckles is the A Filty Rat is the 6b episode of the first season. Plot ---- Cap'n K'nuckles leaves Flap lonely when he leaves for a while, so Flapjack finds a rat drowning. He names him K'nuckles II, and takes him for a walk around Stormalong, saying "Hi" to everyone. Everyone is disgusted with K'nuckles II, and they are mean to Flapjack, so the former flicks plague infected fleas at everyone with his tail. Doctor Barber's shop is filled with people infected with the plague, and Doctor Barber eerily says that he wishes to perform "Medical Experiments" on them. K'nuckles (the first)--who is one of the three healthy people left in Stormalong, the others being Flapjack and Doctor Barber--sees everyone with the disease being served and subsequently rubs K'nuckles II all over himself. Bubbie tells Flapjack that he has to take K'nuckles II to Plague Island to avoid infecting anyone else. Flap takes a small rowboat to Plague Island, and leaves K'nuckles II there. Before he can say goodbye to Flapjack, K'nuckles II finds a female rat, and scurries away with her. A steamboat comes to the island, and K'nuckles tells Flap that he and everyone else came for him because they "Can't live without him. Flapjack takes this as a compliment, until K'nuckles tells him that they literally ''can't live without him. He tells him that his blood contains a natural antibody to the plague, and they need some of his blood to make an antidote. Doctor Barber is then shown with an extremely oversized injection needle. Notes *Apparently, a magical genie changed K'nuckles' mom and dad into birds. Of course they could just be regular birds. *This is the second time a rat was "Captain K'nuckles." The first one was Footburn (episode). *After K'nuckles Rubbed K'nuckles II into himself he also got the plague. *At the end of the episode,Dr Barber Also caught the plague due to close contact with people who also caught the plague. *Flapjack's Body is immune to plague virus' and Stormalong could not live without him. *Bubbie and Flapjack are the only people in Stormalong who weren't infected (most likely because Bubbie's an animal herself). *Bubbie does not like fleas although this maybe because of her termite problem. Quotes '''Flapjack': Wow. Nobody in Stormalong can live without me. I never felt so loved. K'nuckles: Well, I may have misled you there, Flap. You see, we literally can't live without you. See, the doctor needs your blood to make an antidote. Flapjack: Oh, well. It's nice to be needed. Dr. Barber: Don't you mean, it's nice to be "needled?" (holds up a big needle) Dr. Barber: Flapjack, may I see your friend there? Flapjack: Why? Dr. Barber: Umm...I wish to cut him open. Flapjack: WHAT?! Dr. Barber: No! Without pain of course. No pain at all. Why, it would be just like...like a haircut! Flapjack: (gasps) Dr. Barber: No! Not like a haircut. There will be a carcass of course but wait. Wait uh...oh dear. Flapjack: Hi, Dr. Barber! I don't need surgery or a haircut. Dr. Barber: Hmm, yes. Then what do you need? Flapjack: Your friendship. Dr. Barber: For how long? Flapjack: Until one of us dies. Dr. Barber: Hmm... I'll pass. K'nuckles: But Flapjack, rats are bad luck. Flapjack: (laughs) You're just saying that 'cause he likes to flick fleas on people he doesn't like. K'nuckles: (takes a step back) How long has he been doing that? Flapjack: All day! Dr. Barber: Hmm. Good news, sir. You have the plague. Man: But why is that good news? Dr. Barber: Because now I can conduct medical experiments. (laughs) Also, you could use a haircut. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episode